a lesson to learn
by percychased
Summary: Harry Potter could handle Voldemort. He could handle Death Eaters - all in a day's work at the Ministry. He could even handle Hermione Granger on a bad day, although that may be stretching it. But handling a baby? He isn't so sure. For Anna, through GGE. Possible two-shot, in time.


**a lesson to learn**

/

As the day that two would become three came nearer and nearer, Harry Potter became more nervous.

He could face Voldemort. That was fine. Death Eaters – all in a day's work at the Ministry. He could face Hermione Granger on a bad day, too, although that might be stretching it.

Harry Potter could _not _do this. How was Ginny so calm?

"Aw, buck up, mate," advised Ron. "Just don't get in her way, and you'll be fine. Right nasty temper that one has."

Harry's eyes darted around the room, seeing if Ginny had snuck up anywhere. Luckily, the room was empty. Ron would have really gotten it if she had heard his comment.

Her due date was approaching quickly – two weeks left to go. The nursery had been painted and decorated, clothes had been bought, and Hermione had even insisted on a baby shower for Ginny.

Well… if he was being _totally _honest with himself, he was partially fearful and partially excited; he couldn't wait to see his son or daughter in their arms, but neither of them had major experience in the department of children. Harry was an only child, and Ginny was the youngest of seven children.

"It just comes naturally," Angelina had assured him, cradling a baby Roxanne. "I was an only child too, Harry. You'll see. You'd be surprised how wonderful George is with her. He doesn't like to admit it, but he's a giant teddy bear."

Didn't sound so natural when he was in the waiting room at St. Mungo's a few months ago with the rest of the Weasley family, listening to Angelina shriek and threaten and curse her husband for getting her in that position. Those screams were definitely not natural…

Which brought him to another worrying point. He didn't want Ginny to go through the inevitable pain of having a child. When he brough up that point with her, she'd rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder, like he was a cute, affectionate little pet.

"Don't you worry about it," she said. "Every woman goes through this. I'll be fine."

That was about four months ago, though. As she got bigger – and the baby, bless the future Quidditch player, kicked harder - Harry knew Ginny wasn't feeling as keen on labour anymore.

"Harry?" Ginny called from the kitchen of the Burrow, and Ron snickered as he scampered towards the kitchen as soon as she called.

"Yes?" he asked. She was leaning against the counter, one hand on her protruding stomach.

"Can you help me to the Floo? I want to go home," she said. Harry nodded. Although Harry knew Ginny would rather do it on her own (she didn't need to depend on him, she was her own woman) she had to be careful with the Floo, especially because it was so volatile. Apparating was taking an even greater risk – the possibility of leaving the fetus behind.

They left in a green flurry, just as Ginny called out a goodbye to her mother.

As soon as they reappeared in their home at Godric's Hollow, Ginny slumped on the sofa and slowly swung her legs onto the coffee table, groaning.

"I'm knackered," she admitted. "I've done nothing all day, and I'm more than exhausted. Merlin." She shifted her ankles, unlocking them. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Ginny gave a meaningful look down at her swollen feet.

"I believe you owe me something," Ginny said, jogging his memory.

Oh, yeah, that's right. He did owe her a foot massage, some bet that Ginny and George had made against him…

He knelt down, massaging in the way she'd instructed him yesterday.

"Not there," she murmured, "a little to the left… oh, _yes, _that's it." Ginny shut her eyes and relaxed her head against the back of the sofa.

When her breathing became deep and even, Harry realized she was asleep. Carefully, making sure he didn't disturb her, he kissed her lightly on her nose and snuck away to the kitchen. Lately, she'd been having a hard time falling asleep at night, so every moment that she could get…

What time was it? Nearing two in the afternoon on a Sunday. They had nothing to do until Sunday dinner at the Burrow in four hours. Harry could do with a nap, too, but he knew he was too anxious to fall asleep. He'd been thinking over this whole _child _thing more than usual today. His thoughts had ended up nowhere.

He wandered around their home in Godric's Hollow, looking at the pictures Ginny had hung on the wall. One of his parents, on their wedding day, with a grinning Sirius in the background. Another one of Ron, Hermione and himself during Hogwarts, all laughing. A picture of baby Roxanne and baby Victoire together. Ginny and himself on their wedding day, and them together when they found out they were having a baby.

Harry smiled and continued to wander down the hall – this feeling of _family, _of having a life together with Ginny and their children, felt good. They had made a better place together – for themselves, for their families, and for their future children.

He'd been in the nursery more than a few times. Harry had insisted on making it all himself, but Ginny had shaken her head and Floo called Ron and Hermione to come over and help. The three of them (with input from Ginny) had spent a whole six days working on it, all day, until it was finished.

Since they both wanted the gender of the unborn baby to be a surprise, everything was neutral, yellow or green coloured. Two weeks from now – give or take a few days – there would be a real, live, _living _baby that depended on them.

He explored the room, just as he'd done before; spinning the mobile that was hung over the crib, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, flipping through a baby book. He was almost done _Big Animal, Small Animal _when a yelp from Ginny drew his attention. Harry dropped the book and raced to the sitting room, wand at the ready.

Ginny was groaning, struggling to sit up. "I thought it was the Braxton-Hicks again, so I didn't say anything," she said, and it was then he noticed a wet spot on the sofa.

Harry stared.

"Help me to the Floo, you idiot," his wife said. "This baby is coming!"

* * *

a/n - Please don't shoot me for the possible inaccuracies - I haven't exactly been pregnant before. I'm just going off of the experiences of cousins and older friends, honestly...

For Anna, through GGE! Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
